


Five Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course they want each other. That, however, doesn't stop Gerard from speed-dating and dragging Frank along.</p>
<p>
  <i>Gerard’s here to find someone. Someone he could date. Someone that’s not Frank. It’s quite hard to forget about that and be at least a bit cheerful. No, wait, scratch that – it’s basically impossible.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

Frank is really fucking stubborn. He’s always been. But after _months_ , he finally gives in. Gerard is just too annoying and Frank simply cannot handle him anymore. Honestly, if they haven’t been friends since practically diapers-and-drool time, Frank would punch him really fucking hard. But their friendship and, well, also Frank’s well-hidden love for his best friend collide and prevent him from doing so. It even makes him agree with Gerard’s insane idea.

He’s never been to Speed Dating before. And he doesn’t really want to experience it now, but then Gerard whines, “Frank, face it. We’re fucking desperate,” and it’s practically settled.

Yeah, Frank tries to argue – saying that Gerard is not a five year old boy and he can go on his own if that’s what he desires – but it’s hopeless. Gerard just wouldn’t go alone. And so they end up going together.

Speed Dating For Bisexuals. That’s the sign greeting Frank and Gerard, lit in pink neon lights, when they get to the club. 

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Frank utters, but shuffles in behind Gerard, lowering his head. He doesn’t need to meet anyone. Yes, he kind of is desperate, but that’s mainly because he likes _Gerard_ and Gerard’s here to find someone. Someone he could date. Someone that’s not Frank. It’s quite hard to forget about that and be at least a bit cheerful. No, wait, scratch that – it’s basically impossible.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Gerard exclaims and tugs at the sleeve of Frank’s grey, worn-out t-shirt. “Maybe you’ll meet _the one_ here! You never know.”

Frank snorts, keeping the truth to himself. What, he can’t blurt out that he feels like Gerard’s the one, now can he?

After the beginning, they get separated (and the whole point of going there together vanishes in eternity). Listening to the guy tell them the rules of speed dating, Frank scans the room with his eyes. There are almost twenty tables, a candle lit up on each one of them. It looks pathetic. Frank truly doesn’t plan on staying here for more than half an hour, and even that will surely traumatize him forever. 

The rules are easy, though – you sit down, you spend five minutes talking to a stranger, you may exchange numbers, you get up, you move one table to your right. And then you repeat the process again and again.

The first person he talks to is a boring woman in her forties. He zones out fifteen seconds into the conversation and he’s thrilled to hear the bell ring, letting him know their five minutes are over. His second speed date is not much better, though. It’s a freaky guy with lots of steel on him and when Frank jokes about guns nervously, the guy actually lights up and starts talking about Miranda – which is, as Frank learns, his small revolver. And yeah, that freaks him out.

Frank’s breathe hitches in his throat for a few seconds when he moves to the next table and there’s Gerard sitting right in front of him. This wasn’t originally in the plan. Your best friend is not supposed to be your speed date, especially if you have crush on them. For a moment, he’s terrified, but then something clicks in him, turning upside down. Everything in him rushes from place to place, cells being moved around crazily. 

Then he smiles and flutters his eyelashes. “Well, hello there, stranger,” he says jokingly. He’s trying to sound as carelessly as he can; Gerard doesn’t need to know that he’s not joking at all.

“Hi,” Gerard responds with a shy smile, obviously playing along. “So, have you met anyone interesting here?”

“So far, you’re the only one I like,” Frank answers immediately and winks at Gerard playfully. He really wishes the blush on his cheeks would disappear, but he knows it’s there to stay. “How ‘bout you?”

“I’ve got to admit I feel the same,” Gerard giggles and Frank wishes this was for real. That Gerard would actually switch to his flirting mode, trying to catch Frank’s attention, making him notice. He wishes it wasn’t just an act, he—“You must be the prettiest boy in the room.”

“Aw, you’re a liar,” Frank laughs, but his heart skips a beat.

“Didn’t you listen to the rules?” Gerard asks rather seriously, and Frank hopelessly searches for any kind of joke in his face, unsuccessful. “Rule number one: do not tell lies.”

Frank drops his gaze, staring at the candle that’s slowly burning out. Gerard’s voice is too gentle – too soft. It sounds so nice that Frank could actually believe in those words… and then he would be fucked so hard. Speed dating seems like a complete disaster – he never should have agreed to go. Of course it ends up like this, in a situation that hurts Frank too badly. It would’ve been bad enough if Gerard found someone here – but joking like this, even though it was Frank who started it, that hurts even more. And Frank is stupid, so fucking stupid, because even when it ruins everything, he can’t help but _want_ Gerard to actually mean what he’s saying. 

“We all know you like to break rules,” Frank comments and it comes out way more disappointed than he originally meant it. 

A soft sigh falls from Gerard’s lips before Frank can hear him say, “Let’s just go to my place and watch some shitty movies or something,” he suggests and Frank looks up hopefully. “I thought this would be fun, but it’s… boring.”

“Yeah,” Frank breathes out, feeling a wave of relief washing over him. “I totally agree with that. Let’s just get out of here.” But not because it’s boring. Because he just wants to play pretend for a few more minutes, ask Gerard for his phone number and then kiss him goodbye shyly, on the corner of his lips.

*

It’s a stormy night and Frank really hates those. He’s actually _scared_ of storms. He was hanging out with friends in the park once, back in the third grade, when it started raining and lightning appeared up on the sky. His friends were pretty close to their homes, but Frank’s was on the other side of the city and he honestly thought he would die there. He ran the whole way, almost coughing out his lungs once he got home, and he was terrified. Everything fell dark and he almost expected the zombie apocalypse to take place.

And, well, even though he’s over twenty now, the fear is still inside of him. So he pretty much freaks out when he wakes up to the sound of a thunder. 

They stayed up too late, watching movies – so Frank decided to crush on Gerard’s couch for the night. And now that he’s awake, not even in his own apartment, he feels his stomach squeeze with fear and he pretty much just wants to get up and run to Gerard’s bedroom, snuggling under the covers with him. Jesus Christ, even his own mother would laugh at him for this. 

He curls up to a ball on the couch and manages to stay there for a few more minutes, but the storm is louder with every moment and the fact he’s in an apartment he’s not so familiar with makes it unbearable. Of course he ends up in front of Gerard’s door, hesitant to knock on them. When a lightning crosses the room and even the doorknob looks kind of scary, he just grabs it and runs into Gerard’s room.

It’s not so hard to shake Gerard’s arm to wake him up then. 

“The fuck?” he utters when his eyes flutter open and when another lightning strikes – God, Frank hates it so fucking much – his confused face is almost too adorable.

“Storm? You know how I hate storms,” Frank sighs. Truth be told, there were times where he would wake up to a storm (just like tonight) and just call Gerard – because Gerard was his best friend, someone who somehow represented sanctuary to him; because he wanted to talk to him to keep his shit together. 

“Yeah, and?”

Frank rolls his eyes and pokes Gerard’s shoulder again. “And make me some space,” he replies and sits down on the bed without asking for permission, easily slipping under the covers. Jesus, that’s _warm_.

“ _Oh,_ ” slips from Gerard’s parted lips and the confusion and sleepiness disappear from his face as he shuffles on the bed. Frank can’t help but notice that Gerard is pretty much as far as he can go, his back touching the wall, obviously uncomfortable. What, now? This has never been a problem. Frank even remembers the night where they shared a sleeping bag together (because that’s when he realized what his true feelings towards Gerard are) and now they should have a problem with this?

Frank sighs and closes his eyes when a thunder echoes the room. “Should I go back to the living room?” he suggests, even though he really doesn’t want to leave – he would probably piss himself and also, _Gerard_. 

“No!” Gerard rushes with his answer, suddenly closing the gap between them again, and reaches out with his hand. “No, don’t leave.”

Frank recognizes the tone Gerard used back in the club, and he frowns. “Okay, cool,” he mutters and shifts awkwardly, lying on his back. He’s just about to start working on making his heart beat slower when he feels Gerard’s palm brush against his cheek. He throws his head to the side, now wearing the same confused expression Gerard had been wearing just a few minutes ago, and frowns even more. “Is there something wrong? ‘Cause I could just –“

Before Frank can finish the sentence, Gerard is cupping his cheek and pressing his lips against Frank’s roughly. Gerard’s mouth tastes like sleep and popcorn they had before they went to sleep, and Frank moans when it invades his mouth. _Finally_. It’s not a dream and Gerard’s finally doing this to Frank, in his bed. Frank doesn’t even bother questioning it all, _why_ is Gerard doing this, _why_ he should pull away… it doesn’t matter. Because Gerard’s lips are dry, but getting wet from Frank’s. 

After a few moments, where Frank desperately tries to kiss and feel Gerard as much as he can, Gerard breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Frank’s. 

“I’m so sorry,” he breathes out, his breath hitting Frank’s lips. “I just couldn’t – I couldn’t resist you. I just. You were so _close_ and I had to. I’m sorry.”

Frank giggles and with his heart beating fast, he shakes his head. “It’s okay. You wouldn’t believe how much I wanted you to do that,” he admits. He’s pretty busy staring at Gerard’s face – or whatever he can see of it in the dark – when a thunder hits again and he sub-consciously squeaks, making Gerard laugh. 

“And you were also too fucking cute,” Gerard adds and gets a gentle punch in the shoulder in response.

“And you were blind. Speed dating? Really?” Frank snorts, but rolls on the bed, throwing one foot over Gerard’s, tangling them together. It goes naturally, like they are meant to be this close. When they both laugh, it’s just like prolonging the situation, because Frank just wants to press his lips against Gerard’s mouth again, capture it in another kiss… make his whole body tremble. 

And he does. He leans in slowly, only touching Gerard’s lips at first, investigating, observing. But Gerard joins in, meets Frank halfway, and they’re as lost as they were before. He doesn’t need to talk about why they’ve been such pussies; he just needs _here_ and _now_ and he’ll be happy for the rest of his life. His hand wanders down Gerard’s body, and his heart speeds up when he stuffs it down Gerard’s pants. Gerard bites down on Frank’s lip, their tongues meeting just seconds later.

“Christ,” Gerard murmurs into the kiss in a whiny voice and licks Frank’s lower lip. Frank opens his mouth, inviting Gerard in, begging him to take that step and connect them in this way. He wants to be connected in _every_ possible way, finding his match, quietly melting into every touch Gerard will ever offer him. 

It’s amazing to feel Gerard’s growing hard-on against his palm. It’s amazing to give Gerard’s cock a gentle squeeze and feel the reaction on his own body. 

When Frank moves his mouth downwards after a heavy make-out session, he decides to suck on the skin on Gerard’s neck and leave a mark. He feels Gerard’s blood thump under his lips, trying to break through his veins. He starts to move his hand in a quicker pace, hearing Gerard pant and gasp.

Until -- “Jesus fuck,” Gerard chokes out and Frank can feel him jerk. “Are we, like, fuck – are we boyfriends now?”

Frank pulls away from Gerard’s neck and smiles, running his fingers over the tip of Gerard’s cock. He feels his fingers get wet with pre-come and he swears under his breath. “Yeah, we totally fucking are,” he agrees before he steals another kiss, feeling Gerard thrust into his hand. 

Yeah, stormy nights are not so bad after all.


End file.
